


this city screams your name

by lesbianbillionaires



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbillionaires/pseuds/lesbianbillionaires
Summary: sana enjoys her time in hawaii with momo, the fic.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox (Round 2)





	this city screams your name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GG Jukebox Round 2, inspired by Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift

they're by the beach, linked hands swinging as they walk in the golden glow of sunset. it's a comfortable silence between the two of them, only punctuated with distant shouts and seagull calls. the sea rumbles peacefully, just like how waves of contentment are washing over sana's heart. it's even funny how her cheeks are beginning to hurt from how wide she's smiling.

if there's one thing she wants to immortalize from this trip, this would be it, the one moment where it's worth it to start dreaming of staying here forever.

momo pulls her hand away, pointing excitedly at a little cove just ahead of them. she looks to sana for permission, bangs scattered wildly around her face from the sea breeze. _too beautiful._ sana lets her go ahead with a smile, happy to just watch the other girl explore. she takes pictures of everything; her camera roll is filled with shots of sea animals, the ocean, the sky, and momo.

the sky turns dark as they walk down the streets after a full dinner (momo ordered 3 different mains, 5 starters and they're both a good way to tipsy with the wine), and it seems like a perfect idea when momo spontaneously pulls out her phone and they both starting dancing on the sidewalk while streaming on V app. sana wasn't trying to, but the dances naturally come out sexier than she expected to, her body defaulting to muscle memory from being drilled in sexy dances for years. it's not a bad thing. she knows that look on momo's face, and a little thrill runs down her chest, savoring the hungry gleam in her friend's eyes that shine dark under the halo of the streetlights.

they get back to the hotel quickly, less tipsy than excited, giggles echoing down the carpeted hallway as sana struggles to get the keycard in and push the handle down at the same time. when she finally succeeds, they flop down on the bed with a sigh of satisfaction, stretching against the soft cotton sheets. suddenly, sana's chest grows tight when she notices their hands, fingers just inches apart. she used to think that the distance between them was too much to close, her feelings only growing the way shadows did in the sunset.

a warm hand closes the distance, intertwining their fingers. momo's face is drawn in concern.

"sana-chan?"

she shakes her head. it's nothing. they've talked it over and this entire trip was their getaway, to rediscover their feelings. momo is hers now. they're both happy now.

"i was just remembering the past. but it's okay now, really!"

she squeezes momo's fingers and smiles again, dropping a quick peck on her knuckles before pointing to momo's phone.

"momo-chan, why don't you continue playing your music? i'll dance for you!"

the next song that comes out on momo's playlist makes them both stare at each other in disbelief, before they break into laughter. the atmosphere lightens up after that, as she goes all out with her dancing, this time deliberately pushing it the sexy factor to the maximum with bad guy playing in the background. she still struggles to keep her face straight because momo can't stop making weird groaning noises. she picks up the lei as a distraction, twirling it around before wearing it around her neck. momo's eyes are locked onto hers, intent clear on her face.

"do you remember what we used to do?" momo breathes out.

sana licks her lips in nervousness, flashing back to all the stolen moments in the dance studio, along the hallways, in the dead of the night. w _hat if they weren't used to it anymore?_

momo stares back at her, anticipation shining through clearly in her eyes. s _he wants it._

 _s_ ana knows she's never been any good at refusing momo anything. _s_ he leans down anyway, pressing a tentative kiss to momo's lips. she's not ready for the surge of nerves that run through her whole body at the realization that momo still tastes the same. knowing that Momo still uses the same brand of lipbalm is different from _knowing_ it and the knot in sana's chest loosens a little at that sense of familiarity. momo wraps her arms around her back, pulling sana in closer, and her heart melts.

she can't picture losing this feeling, not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday sol!


End file.
